A Different Kurt Hummel
by DaNaNaNaNaInspectorAlly
Summary: Kurt disappeared from Lima during freshmen year. Now he's back for senior year and everyone is going to see a very different Kurt Hummel.
1. Leaving Lima

**Hello all! This is a plot bunny that refused to go away so I decided to get started on it. I'm still working on my other story as well :-) **

**Now... IMPORTANT or you won't get the story. Glee started in Freshmen year not Sophomore year. Everything that happened is Canon it just happened a year earlier. I did this so that Kurt has more time away. **

**NOT important, but read if you want to! I don't own glee, don't drink and drive, and don't read beauty magazines they will only make you feel ugly. **

* * *

Football.

What a joke. It was supposed to solve everything but it just made things worse. He wanted his dad to be proud of him. Wanted to erase that look of confusion and anger he saw when his dad walked in on him and the girls dancing. He wanted his dad to smile at him in that easy going manor That meant it was effortless.

Kurt knew that his dad had to try so hard just to understand what he was saying half the time. He wanted that love to be easy. So he'd joined the football team and he was good! He was really good. and he found himself enjoying it to. He loved learning about the plays that were almost like a dance or staging. He loved being that good at something without having to try. Sure There were the things he grew up with like dance and piano, but those had taken hours of practice. With football he had just shown up and He was good at it.

What he didn't love where his teammates.

He didn't know what everyone expected of him. He won them their game, and they had thanked him by throwing him in the trash and accusing him of looking at their junk. Really? It was just one thing too many.

No one here saw him. Honestly, that's what hurt the most. He'd been playing piano and dancing since he was old enough to walk, he'd had straight A's all his life, he spoke 4 languages, he could take apart an engine and put it back together since age 12, but no matter how hard he worked he was just the gay kid that hummed along in the back of glee club. No one asked so no one knew. The only thing holding him together had been his father and now he felt that love was conditional. He saw how proud his dad had been when he won the game, and he had been proud of himself too. He just couldn't go back to that locker room and face the judgment anymore. Which meant quitting the team. Which meant losing that easy going smile his dad had given him. and the yells of "That's my boy!" from the stands. He sighed and squared his shoulders and made his way into Hummel Tires and Lube.

* * *

"Dad? Marco!"

He heard a faint "Polo!" from under a Chevy a few spaces away and smiled.

That had been one of their games since he was eight. After his mother died he would go with his father to work after school. Sometimes they would have to go down to the scrap heap where Burt had a friend who called him when he got good parts. The first time he had gone he got lost. He wondered around for half an hour and was about to start crying when he heard his dad yell out 'Marco!' He started to do the same every time he got out of school.

"Hey dad. Can we talk? In your office? "

"Uh - oh sounds serious." Burt said scooting himself out from under the car. Kurt laughed at the grease stains covering his dad's face and handed him a rag.

"Thanks kiddo. Okay let's go."

They made their way through the cars and into Burt's office.

"Okay kiddo what's up?"

"Well it's just.. Um... well I love you. You know that right?"

Burt laughed "Yes kiddo I know. I love you too."

"I just.. I want you to be proud of me, but I know I'm not always everything you wanted and I tried but those guys- and the dancing- and lockers dad! And dumpster! And I tried Really but dad I can't!"

Kurt was pacong back and forth flailing his arms around him and if Burt hadn't been so confused he'd probably laugh.

"Okay buddy sit down." He waited until his son complied. "Now take a breath. Good. Now one thing at a time."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gay."

Burt smiled.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know. Kid I love you more then life It's self, but I'm only human. and as a human, you start askin questions when your three year old greets you at the door wearing a princess Bell costume and his mommy's lipstick."

Kurt smiled. "Well she is the best princess."

"It's your job to be yourself kiddo. It's my Job to love you anyway. Princess dresses be damned. Now what's this about dancing and dumpsters?"

"Dad I just... It started on my first day of school. I just got there and I was walking to the building when the jocks grabbed me and threw me in the dumpster."

He saw his dad's face changing color and grabbed his hand.

"I know you are mad but let me get this out before you blow a fuse okay?"

Burt nodded hesitantly so he continued.

"It got worse after that. The name calling... They were calling me things I didn't even know the definition of. They would call my cell phone and leave horrible messages, throw slushees in my face, push me into the lockers... I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. And I guess part of me didn't want to seem weak to you. You already put up with my fashion and my music and my lessons. I didn't want to add to the list I guess. But I always had you. And I had glee. Everyone there is really great. But they are all so into themselves and stuck in their drama that after a while I just retreated and I only had you again. But when you saw me dancing and I saw the look on your face, I felt like I was losing that too. So I joined the football team. I wanted to make you proud of me. But I liked it, I really like playing. Unfortunately it only took a day for them to start throwing me in the trash again. I just can't do it dad. I want to be strong but I can't go back there and face them every single day. All I have going for me here is singing in the background in glee and I want to be more then that dad. I want to go somewhere that I can sing and be heard."

Burt sighed and ran his hand over is face.

"Okay kiddo let me show you something first and formost."

He opened his desk and rummaged around pulling out a photo album. He opened the first page and on it was a four year old Kurt in a leotard and above it it said Kurt's first preformance.

"Your momma started this. I took it up after she died. I kept it here to give it to you one day and make you smile, but it seems you need some smiles about now. This is my son dancing. This one here? That's my son playing the piano. He won this ribbon next to it. This is my son winning the spelling bee. These are a few of his report cards next to it. And all the The way back here on the last page? That's my son's first football game. My son sings, he dances, he's dead smart. He plays football, he cooks, and he can fix a car like no one's business. All of that is you Kurt. And I'm proud for all of it not just some."

Kurt stood and rounded the desk pulling his dad into a fierce hug. He smiled wider knowing his dad was hugging him just as tight.

"Now. We will deal with this other stuff when I get home tonight but this isn't over yet okay kid?"

Kurt nodded.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo."

Burt watched his son walk away before sitting down and crying. He cried for his son who he knew he could Never give the life he deserved. He cried because he knew what he had to do next. He cried because because he knew how much it was going to hurt. He let himself cry for a while before picking up the phone and dialing ten familiar numbers.

"Cindy? Hey it's Burt. I need your help."

* * *

When Burt arrived home that night he let himself take in the scent of fresh baked bread and kicked off his shoes.

"Hey kiddo! Smells good, what's cooking?"

Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad! I made spaghetti and garlic bread it should be done in 5."

He sat down and ran through what he was about to do until Kurt called that the food was done.

After they ate and cleared the table, Burt knew there was no more stalling.

"Kiddo I gotta talk to you about what you told me today. Have a seat."

Kurt looked like he wanted nothing more then to bolt to his room, but conceded none the less.

"Kiddo, this may be one of the hardest conversations we ever have. And I want you to know I didn't come to this lightly. After what you told me today I wanted nothing more then to pack up our bags and move. The truth is I cant. With the market how it is, I'd lose more selling the shop and having to buy another one then this family could handle. So I thought about private schools. The nearest one though is boarding and it's two hours away. I have to stay here Kurt... But you don't."

"Dad no. It's not worth it having to go somewhere without you. This is still Ohio and Lima or not their views won't change enough for that to be worth it."

"Kiddo hear me out. I called your Nana Cindy. We got to talkin and we agreed that it'd be easier for you if you stayed with her for the school year. I'd like nothing better then to be with you but I just can't right now and you can't get the kinda life you deserve here in Ohio."

Kurt stared open mouthed before asking "Nana? Nana who lives in California?"

Burt nodded. "Nana who lives in California. I know it's far and I'd miss you like crazy but you can't have the life I want for you here kiddo. And you'd see me every break."

Kurt sat there with his head bowed and tears running down his cheeks for minutes before giving a barely there nod.

"Okay. Okay, I'll go to California."


	2. The new kid

**Same day update, YAAAAAY! So here's chappy two. In my fic Burt is still single as of now and had his heart attack a little later. My fic my rules :-P. IDK who Kurt is going to be with yet. **

**I don't own glee, and wear sunscreen. **

* * *

Mercedes ran through the halls of William McKinley High like a woman on a mission. Truthfully she was. Only a mission would ever make her run. She made it to the glee room for first period and made a bee line for Tina, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany.

"You guys will not believe this. We have a new kid."

All the girls leaned forward to hear the gossip and the boys quieted down pretending they weren't listening.

"Enough suspense Aretha, spill." snapped Santana.

"I'm getting there Satan chill! Anyway I was walking by Ms. P's office on my way here. I heard her say he just moved here from California! And he's really cute. He's like 6' or taller, long hair, and he was wearing a lettermen's jacket. That's all I could see from the back."

Finn and Sam shared a look. They really didn't want to deal with another quarterback coming in.

"It's about time this place gots me some new eye candy." Santana spoke linking her pinky with Britney.

"I wonder if he can sing!" Rachel piped in right away, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Honestly It just made her look like she was trying too hard. "Of course as our main talent I should talk to him. We are short for nationals, and-"

"Shut your pie hole hobbit. You coming at anyone opening your amazingly huge mouth isn't going to recruit anyone."

Rachel just made a sound of objection and stood to join Finn as Mr. Schue entered the room.

Just as he was about to begin the lesson, a man walked up to the room and leaned against the door way. Mercedes had been right. He was very, very cute. He stood at about 6' 1 or 2 with chestnut hair hanging down to his chin. He had crystal blue eyes and a broad chest. He wore designer jeans with a white tank covered by a blue and white letterman's jacket.

He stood there in the quiet for about 30 seconds before smiling and asking "Miss me?"

Most of the club looked on with confused faces.

Puck got a huge smile on his face, matching Santana's grin and Brittney jumped out of her chair and hurled herself at the new arrival.

He caught Brittney and supported her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

"I missed you so much! I was wondering why you didn't call me yesterday! Why didn't you say you were coming home?!"

"I missed you too Britt-Britt. It was a surprise, do you like it?"

Santana walked up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to see you CinderFella. You've been all the talk of the ball!"

He laughed and sat Brittney down on the chair. "Oh have I?"

They looked around and realized that everyone was looking at them with confused expressions. It was Rachel who spoke up.

"Wait, you guys know the new kid?"

The three of them started laughing before Puck stood up.

"So you'll kiss the devil herself but your brother doesn't get a hug?" He crossed his arms and pouted. Before he could react he was tackled to the ground in a tight hug.

"Hey there sexy pants!"

Finn blinked "You call your brother sexy pants?"

"See I told you not to call me your brother. You confuse people who are too stupid to see we look nothing alike."

Puck laughed and climbed to his feet. "Too true."

The man remained on the floor and tilted his head upside down until he was looking at the teacher.

"Hey there Mr. Schue!"

The man chuckled and ran an exasperated hand over his face.

"Nice to see you again Kurt."

There was a moment of silence... Then two... then everyone screaming at once.

"Woah-woah-woah back the fuck up, please and thank you. Do I have to ask you to raise hands?"

Mr. Schue stepped forward. "Kurt's right everyone. Even if he needs to watch his language. Back in your seats."

Everyone huffed but complied. Kurt picked up Santana then sat back down with her on his lap.

"Thank you now one person at a time. Yes Rachel?"

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted ar Kurt. "Where have you been? And what happened to you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And here I thought the gossip mill was faster then that."

Santana patted his cheek. "It is sweet cheeks she's just slow."

Kurt coughed to hide a laugh. "Yes well. I was in California, and people grow up after Two and a half years."

"Dude I thought you were gay!" Finn spoke up.

Everyone In the room just stared at him with blank expressions.

"Dude I am gay!" Kurt imitated back which made Sam laugh.

"And who are you cutie?" Kurt asked, batting his eye lashes jokingly.

Sam stood and held a hand out to Kurt.

"Sam. Unfortunately straight."

Kurt laughed and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Sam. Unfortunate indeed."

Sam smiled "I think I like you."

"Awe Sam, now you're sending mixed signals!"

Mercedes stood and faced him "What happened to you white boy? And why are you so close with these two?"

Kurt sighed. "First of all I already answered that question. Second, let's just say those who actually asked for my number when I left got it. The rest isn't really anyone's business."

Mercedes' face turned red and she sat back down with a huff.

"Okay everyone! That's enough bothering Kurt. Time's almost up so your first assignment of the year is The annual duets competition. I want you all to work with someone new so we're drawing names from the hat."

Everyone in the room groaned including Kurt who still had nightmares about the damn hat.

In the end he drew Sam and smiled when he reached out a fist to bump. They made plans to meet that night and pick their song.

He left the room with Britney on one arm and Santana on the other.

"Hey girls you wanna come with me? I gotta go see about joining the team." Both agreed and they made their way down to the coaches office next to the locker rooms.

"We'll see you later Kurt. You are allowed to be late, we're not."

They both kissed him on the cheek and left in opposite directions. Kurt knocked on the door and heard "Come in!"

"Coach T? Oh not coach T. Sorry."

The woman laughed. "That's alright kiddo. You must have an old list or something. I'm coach Beiste. Been here two years now."

"Nice to meet you. I wanted to ask about the football team. Is the team set?"

"Not yet. Try-outs are today afrer school. We over - haul the team every year so every position's available. What's your position?"

"Kicker."

"Oh thank god! We haven't had a decent one since the year before I started and he only played one game."

Kurt Let out a loud laugh. "Also me. I moved to California that year and just moved back."

Beiste gawffed. "No kidding. What's your name kid?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"No way! I've heard of you from all the scouts! What are you doing in bum fu- in nowhere Ohio?"

"I was living in Cali, but my dad was here. He had a scare with his health recently and I want to be here for him."

Beiste nodded. "Well I'm glad you are. I get a top ranked kicker!"

Both of them laughed.

"Well I'll see you after school. And thanks."

She nodded and made him a pass before Kurt made his way out the door.

He had AP Trig, French 4 (even he deserved an easy A), AP English, and weight lifting today. And lunch wasn't until after French. He sighed and made his way to class.

* * *

The day was pretty quiet up until lunch. The teachers didn't care enough to make him introduce himself, and he managed to stay fairly invisible.

When he walked in the cafeteria he made his way to the Glee tabe and sat between Puck and Brit.

"Hey bro. I was just tellin My man Artie here that Game of Thrones has nothing on SO: The Line. You tell him."

"It goes both ways for me man. It's a debate between story line or action."

"No way man Game of Thrones is the shit!"

All of them were startled out of their conversation by Rachel banging on the table.

"What the hell happened to you Kurt? You used to talk about clothes and musicals. Now you're talking about action movies?"

"They're video games." All the boys said in unison.

"Whatever. What happened to you?"

"Rachel, you had two years to make my life your business so don't think I give a shit if you want to start now. Also I was lucky enough to move to a place where I made male friends who realized that I can still have a cock _and _ like them at the same time. I'm. A. Guy. I like football and fixing cars and video games and even Chili dogs! Just because I also like musicals and fashion doesn't mean I cut off my penis and maybe I got sick of people acting like I did. Puck is my friend and what we talk about stopped being your business three years ago when you made it obvious you didn't know how to be one. Now excuse me because I hear chili dogs are actually on the menu today."

Kurt was fuming when he got to the line and it didn't help that two seconds later an ice cold drink hit him straight in the chest. The idiots couldn't even aim anymore.

"Welcome to McKinley Gleek!"

luckily this had been one of the many things he'd thought about while in California. He calmly walked over to the slushee machine and poured one for himself.

"Hey dumb ass!" the jock, who turned out to be Azimio, turned to face him.

He stood on the bench where everyone could see him.

"You do realize the slushee machine is right the fuck over there and that the "Gleeks" "Nerds" and "losers" Have just as much access to it as you do? And guess what fuckers? There are more of us then there are of you. Hope that doesn't turn around to bite you in the ass!"

And with that he dumped the slushee in his hand over the top of Azimio's head.

He walked over and grabbed his bag and left the cafeteria to a standing ovation.

* * *

When he got to his weight lifting class, the first thing he saw was 5 or 6 sets of clothes on the bench covered on multi - colored dye. it looked like McKinley High finally took a hint. He laughed and went to his locker to change. He heard a whistle and turned to see Britt, Tina, and Santana standing by the door watching him appreciatively.

"Oooh a six pack. Can I touch?"

Kurt laughed and let Santana run her hands over his stomach.

"Not that I'm complaining as you do nothing for me, but what are you girls doing in here?"

Tina grinned.

"Oh don't mind us. We're just here to steal those." she pointed towards the clothes on the bench.

"Ah. okay. Have fun!"

With that he put on a fresh tank and some basketball shorts and made his way to the equipment.

He and Sam were spotting each other on the bench press when he heard a loud shout of 'Where the fuck are my clothes!' And laughed... And laughed...

Yeah. Pay back was a bitch.


	3. Foosball is the devil!

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter to ADKH. and don't be mad please if you read TTP because I should have that one out tomorrow. **

**JUST like I said in my other story that I'm not a lawyer, I also know nothing about football. I will research it before I get more in depth but don't hold your breath because I'm hopeless. **

**I don't own glee, and always tip your waitress.**

* * *

Sam and Kurt met up after classes that day to go to practice then back to Kurt's to work on their glee assignment. They changed before heading to the field where Coach Beiste was standing in the center. They made their way over to where Finn was standing with Puck and Mike. Beiste blew her whistle and all the boys jogged over and gathered together. There were a lot of guys trying out today. There weren't many people at McKinley, but everyone knew that the jocks ran the school so the turn out wasn't a surprise. There were a lot of new freshmen coming in and some upper classmen who Kurt could tell would be ruled out fairly quickly.

"Alright boys!" Beiste yelled over the whispers. "Same as last year, the team is going through a total overhaul. Being on the team isn't a right it is a privilege! I don't care If you were starter last year. It doesn't mean you will be this year! No favorites here. You have to earn your position. I want my team to be The best. I want you to be versatile. we're gonna start with some stretches, then a two mile run. After that, I'm putting you through your paces. All of you will be tackling, kicking, passing, the works. If you don't think you can hack it, hit the showers now." Beiste met each persons eyes with a hard as steel glare and a few of the upper classmen grumbled and stood to leave.

"Alright then! Stretches!"

Beiste walked away and the guys broke off into groups of friends to stretch. Sam, Finn, Mike, Puck, and Kurt all stuck together. Finn sat down next to Kurt and nudged his shoulder.

"Dude. I just wanted to say sorry for glee. Rachel told me you don't have to be into like clothes and musicals and shit to be gay. You were just the only gay guy I knew and I thought you were all like... You were." Finn shrugged sheepishly.

"Finn, look around you. There are 50-60 guys on this field. Right?" Finn looked confused but nodded.

"It's said that one out of ten people are gay. That means there are at least five other gay people on this field right now. They may not admit to it, but at least six of us on this field are probably gay. They probably hate musicals and have no fashion sense. They are just like you only they like boys."

Finn nodded in understanding. "So that means there are like a lot of gay people that go here? Like 40 or 50?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Why don't they just say they are gay like you do?"

"No one wants to be made fun of Finn. They know that if they admit to it, other guys will be mean to them in the locker rooms or not want to hang with them or sleep over at their houses. And some people know their parents wouldn't accept it. It's scary to stand up and say you're different. Plus guys hear the word gay and think that that man is going to hit on them. "

"Their not? "

"No Finn. Just like you, I have a type. You don't like every girl you see, and I don't like every guy I see."

"So what's your type?" Finn asked.

"Well that's a hard one. I like athletic guys, so no one too small. I also like a guy who will let me hold him and protect him though. So me and... Let's say Puck wouldn't work. Because we both want to protect. You are the same way. So men like you and Puck aren't my type."

Finn made that constipated/ confused face he was known for and tilted his head to the side.

"But didn't you like me before?"

Kurt laughed. "Not really. Honestly I thought I did, but I more idolizes you. I put you on a pedestal. you were the only guy who had ever been nice to me so I thought I liked you. But I liked you because I was lonely and I wanted to like someone. Did you ever say a girl was hot when you were a kid just because all your friends did?"

Finn nodded.

"It was kinda like that. I liked you because I felt like I should like someone and you were the only guy who talked to me civilly at the time. Not to say you aren't attractive, but I never wanted to kiss you. I never looked at you in a sexual way. Does that make sense?"

Finn nodded. For the first time he felt like he understood Kurt. He felt guilty for all those times he had been suspicious of him. Kurt was just one of the guys like him. And he'd never treated him that way. He felt safe around Kurt. like like he didn't need to be weary around him.

"Thanks dude. Really. Hey we're all playing video games at my place tomorrow. You wanna come? We'll probably all stay the night."

Kurt smiled.

"Sure man sounds great. "

Finn patted him on the back like he would any of his other friends and they stood.

"Alright boys! On the track!" Beiste yelled. They made their way over to the dirt path surrounding the field and lined up.

"On my whistle!"

Kurt heard the high pitched noise and took off. He had always been active through dance since he could walk so he had always been fast. When he moved out to Cali he started running in the mornings to wake himself up and keep In shape. The more he did it, the more the feeling became addicting. He loved the burn in his limbs and the air rushing in his lungs. letting that feeling wash over him, he concentrated on nothing but counting the laps and the sound of his feet hitting the ground. He counted out eight laps and The world and noise rushed back to him. He made his way to the center of the field and realized he was the first one there.

"10:28! Nice job Hummel!"

Kurt grabbed his water and drank half in one go. "Thanks coach!"

"Ever consider track?"

Kurt laughed. "Schedule Is a little full." Beiste shook her head and grinned.

"10:42! Nice job Chang!" Mike plopped down next to Kurt and held out his fist which Kurt hit with his own.

"11:17! Good run Puckermen!"

"11:24! Nice job Evens take a seat."

Puck and Sam Jogged over to Kurt and Mike. A couple freshmen were just finishing up their last lap. They all took deep drinks of water and looked around spotting Azimio and Karofsky panting and sweating at a slow jog.

Kurt smirked. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while boys.

* * *

In the end Finn joined them at a respectable 14:59 muttering about Kurt being right next to him and ninjas. Kurt just flashed a smile and whispered something to Finn to which he replied "No way dude! Sweet!"

Karofsky brought up the end with 25:35. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get any time to relax Before the next exorcise where as Kurt and Mike had been sitting down for over ten minutes.

The next hour could only be described as hell as the boys were put through their paces. If Kurt never had to run through one more tire it would be too soon. But the smile he got at the end of practice from Beiste more then made up for it. And how she walked away muttering a song that mentioned going to state. He really did like that woman.

* * *

"No way dude. This is where you live?" Sam asked once they got out of the car.

"Yup home sweet home."

Sam laughed. "You see that blue one over there?"

Sam pointed to a house across the street and two over from his own. Kurt nodded.

"That's my house."

Kurt laughed loudly. "Awesome. Now I have a permanent video game and movie partner! Do you like si -fi movies? I have Avatar on blue ray."

Sam blanched.

"You're my new favorite."

They made their way to Kurt's room In the basement. Along one wall there were awards lining an entire wall for everything from boxing and football to spelling bees and piano recitals. Another had posters and play bills from Broadway and a few current bands. a third wall was a giant cork board with clothing sketches and photos. A few if the people he recognized from glee, others he figured must be from California. The last held a huge flat screen, some gaming systems, and a sterio with an iPhone dock.

"Dude I want to move in here." Sam said with his mouth hanging open. Kurt just laughed. He made his way over to the awards and studied each one.

"What are you? Superman?"

"Na. Just a jack of all trades I guess. A lot of those I didn't even get into because I enjoyed them. These boxing ones had a pay out. It's how I bought a lot of that stuff over there." Kurt gestured to the wall with the entertainment equipment.

"These ones for design contests paid for my wardrobe."

Sam just shook his head. "I didn't even know there was such a thing."

"Yeah I didn't either living out here. I guess it's different in Cali. There is kind of a place for everyone. And my Nana, that's who I was living with, her motto is 'Never miss an opportunity.' I guess I picked it up from her. I wanted to be the best me I could. I found out about the design competition when I was modeling."

"No shit!" Sam blurted.

Kurt walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a leather bound photo book and tossed it to Sam. He opened It to find a paler and more effeminate looking Kurt on the beach with another boy, both wearing unbuttoned designer jeans and nothing else, standing close together. They weren't touching but the intimate way they looked at each other spoke volumes. He flipped through each one watching Kurt transform into the man he saw today to the last page where Kurt stood in swim trunks with his arms around a small blond girl In a bikini pressing a kiss to her neck.

"This Is sweet dude! I mean some of these are from magazines!" Sam thought it was funny that a guy who could put his hands on other girls like that would blush so hard at a compliment.

A red faced Kurt just shrugged. "I kinda fell in to it. One of my Nana's friends came over for lunch shortly after I got to Cali. She was a photographer and they had given her rights to help out on the campaign she was shooting. I guess she liked my look. Really I just wanted to buy a new wardrobe for the warmer weather so I said yes. The first one was for a gay teen magazine. When my look started changing they kept using me more because I could pull of straight and there were more opportunities. At least I know I can afford college."

Sam grinned. "I'll say."

They talked and got to know each other for a while and Kurt could tell that he and Sam were going to be good friends. They had a ton in common and Sam, though thoroughly straight, had no problems with touching him or sitting close.

"So what's the deal with Mercedes?" Sam asked during a break in the conversation. "I mean she seemed mad at you. Like you'd offended her."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess it's complicated. I don't know how much you know about me, but I was a really different person before I left. I was shorter and I was always on about clothes and musicals. it made me really close with the girls." Sam nodded. He had heard that much through the club.

"Well the truth is that I really was in to those things. But not as much as I let on. I was very feminine, and because of that I was cut off from the guys. They didn't want to be around me because they couldn't relate to me. So I held on tighter to the things I had in common with the girls. I was lonely and they were the ones who stood by me. So I wore fashion like armor and closed off the parts of mehat made me... I don't know... male?" Sam laughed.

"But why would Mercedes be mad over that?"

"When I left, very few people asked after me. Anyone Who wanted to could, but I guess I was kinda out of sight out of mind. Mercedes never did so I guess we cut each other out. I don't know. It wasnt her fault or mine. Now that I'm back I think she expected me to be the same person I was. And I can't be. I do like the same things I used to, but I'm showing all of me. Not just the parts that She accepted. I don't think she was ready for that." Kurt shrugged. "Honestly the only people I'm close to at that school are Puck, Brittney, and Santana."

"What's the story there? Finn told me you guys didn't get along."

"We didn't!" Kurt laughed. "Honestly it was a bit of a fluke. One of the reasons I left is that I joined the football team here in my freshman year. I found out I really liked it and I won them their only game. This was back when I was target number one, so they thanked me by tossing me in a dumpster. Well right before I skipped town, Puck shows up at my door and apologizes. Turns out he went ape shit on the team. Said You don't fuck with one of your own. I told him I was leaving and he asked if we could keep in touch. We ended up talking all the time and became good friends. He's like a brother to me. One time, a few months after I left, I called him when he was mid booty call with Santana. She got pissed thinking he was hitting up another chick and answered to cuss me out. We had a long and interesting talk which Puck bitched at me for seeing as I fucked up his... well.. fuck. After that San and Britt-Britt called me just as much as Puck did. Every time I came back to town, we'd all get together. and they visited me in Cali a few times."

"That's cool dude. I know how it is. When I moved here none of my friends really kept in touch. It's cool you guys have that."

Kurt nodded.

"We should probably pick a song." Sam laughed.

"Oh yeah that's why we're here huh?"

They spent the next 30 minutes looking through each other's iPods to find songs that they had in common and made a few lists before trading and picking ones they agreed on. Kurt got to the bottom of Sams list and raised an eyebrow looking pointedly at Sam.

"Yeah I know it's a love song, but with your higher voice and mine being only slightly lower I think it'd sound good! Plus I like you, and what better way to make a statement?" Sam defended.

"Hell yes. We are so doing that song."

* * *

They ended up practicing for a few more hours until they heard Burt pull up to the house. They were sitting on Kurt's bed when a booming 'Marco!' sounded from upstairs. Kurt gave Sam a sheepish look and screamed out "Polo! Be right up dad!"

They made their way upstairs and Burt smiled when he saw Kurt then raised a knowing eyebrow when Sam followed him out.

"No dad! Just no!" Kurt immediately said when he saw his dad's smirk.

"Dad this is my friend Sam. He's in glee with me and tried out for the football team today too. We're working on a duet for glee club."

"Ah!" Burt said, nodding. "Nice to meet you kid! You staying for dinner?"

Sam accepted and they all made their way to the kitchen where Kurt had some chicken soup cooking since that morning.

"Sorry about that. My dad caught me with a boy once and now assumes every guy but Puck is a hook-up. I don't know who's more offended, me or Puck."

* * *

The three had a nice conversation about football and cars, which Sam didn't understand as well as the other two, throughout the meal. Afterwards Kurt and Sam made their way back downstairs for the last 45 minutes until Sam had to return home.

"Are you sure he's straight?" Burt asked. "I like him better then that Dennis kid. Or Charley." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It was Harvey dad. And yes I'm sure." Sam just chuckled.

When they got Back down to the basement Sam noticed a piece of plywood covering the window.

"Hey do you need a new window? My dad knows a guy. Stacy broke one last year during her softball stage."

"Oh not really thanks. The window is fine, it was just paranoia."

Sam cooked an eyebrow.

"It was odd. I came back here every summer to see my dad right?" Sam nodded.

"Well I always noticed things kinda out of place. like my notebooks out of order, whatever. I always though that my dad was looking for stuff. It wasn't til I moved back in that I realized some shit was just flat out missing. I asked my dad about it and it turned out he had never been down here. We talked to the cops but nothing of value was really missing. My dad locks the door so that's really the only entrance. I boarded it up until I could get a good lock for it."

Sam shuttered. "Creepy dude."

Kurt nodded. "No kidding."

They were both lost in though until Sam died in their game, then both put it out of their minds and started a counter attack.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, Kurt couldn't help but think that the day had gone better then expected. Sure Rachel and Finn seemed angry with him, but he had reconnected with Finn in a way that they hadn't last time and Sam was looking to be a really good friend. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad this time around. Maybe he could be himself now. And instead of him changing for McKinley, he'd make McKinley change for him.

* * *

The next morning when Kurt woke up he had a text on his phone.

From Puck: Dude can u pick me ^? trucks bein a bitch.

He laughed and replied.

To Puck: Sure thing. Getting Sam too. C U in 40-ish.

Sam didn't have a car and usually took the bus so Kurt agreed to drive him. since they lived so close it didn't cost anything anyway. He showered and thew on some designer jeans with a tank and a button down shirt and made his way outside just as Sam was making his way across the street.

"Dude I love your ride. And thanks For the lift."

Kurt smiled "It's no problem. Not like Your out of my way. And thanks. I bought it with some of that modeling cash. I almost got a navigator, but the Jeep is better on the beaches and for camping out in Cali. Hop in, we're picking up Puck too. He won't let me fix his truck so it broke down." Both laughed and made their way to Pucks house.

* * *

"Come on he won't be ready yet." Kurt said once they got there.

They walked up to a small duplex and Kurt opened the door and went inside. When Sam looked at him he shrugged. "Best friend privledges."

They were immediately assaulted by the noise of footsteps running across the house and someone crying. A little girl who looked to be 7 or 8 with tan skin and curly brown hair skidded into the room followed by Puck holding a hair brush. The little girl ran up to Kurt and threw herself at his legs.

"Kurt! Save me! He's ripping off my head!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Bro thank god! Can you do... This?" Puck asked gesturing to the long mass of curls.

Kurt just laughed and took the brush from Puck before sitting down on the couch where Sarah plopped down in front of him.

Puck looked up seeming to notice Sam for the first time whose shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"Hey man. This is my little sister Sarah." Sarah waved from her place in front of Kurt who had removed the tangles and was braiding her hair into french braid pig tails.

He waved back as Kurt placed the second tie in her hair which had a lilly at the end. Kurt said he was done and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom before coming back out and flinging herself at Kurt again.

"Thank you Kurtie! I wish Noah liked boys too so you could get married and do my hair every day!"

Sam blanched but Kurt and Puck both laughed.

"I'm your big brother too so I'll do your hair any time if you just ask okay?" Sarah nodded and Puck gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day kiddo. Mrs. Michaels and Susan will be here to walk with you to school in 40 minutes so make sure to brush your teeth and change." Sarah returned the peck and gave one to Kurt as well. "Have a good day Noah. Bye Kurt."

They left and made their way to Kurt's Jeep.

"Man I don't know how you do that shit. I swear she just likes you more."

Kurt laughed.

"Na man It's in the gay DNA. They teach it at Gay Club. 'Hair braiding 101.' Right after 'How to peek at junk in the locker room and not get caught.' but before 'Buttsex for dummies'."

It showed how much Puck had changed that he just laughed.

* * *

They made their way into the school and headed towards where the coach had posted the list of those who made it on the team. Sam had made QB, but it looked like Finn was still on starting for a different position. Kurt knew this might cause some issues but agreed Sam was the better choice. He was happy to see his own name there, but upset when he also saw Azimio and Karofsy. They may have been the slowest, and couldn't pass worth shit, but they were the best option for defense. In the end he was going to be able to spend more time with Sam, Finn, Mike, and Puck so he'd deal. After he read the list he passed Karofsky who was Just showing up. He was ten feet away when he heard him yell.

"What the fuck! Hummel? That fairy doesn't even go here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around with Sam and Puck flanking either side of him. He walked up to Karofsky and stopped about three feet away.

"You got a fucking problem twinkle toes?"

"What's it to you Gleek? I was asking why Hummels on the list."

Kurt grinned. "Awe I'm hurt Karofsky! Didn't recognize me?"

Kurt waited while Karofsky stared at him blankly for thirty seconds.

"Wait. Hummel?"

"Give the man a fucking prize ladies and gentlemen!" Kurt said gesturing grandly to Karofsky. Everyone In the hallway laughed and Karofsky turned bright red.

"What the fuck are you doing back here fairy? Missed taking a peek in the locker rooms?" by this time a large crowd had gathered and surprisingly They were looking disapprovingly at Karofsky.

"Geeze David, makes me wonder what you're hiding when you get so defensive about your junk!" The crowed laughed and Karofsky gritted his teeth. "But rest assured I wouldn't be interested in your junk if I was starving and it was wrapped in bacon. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty. Besides you stink of Big Mac and desperation."

Before Karofsky could react, Kurt turned around and walked away with Puck and Sam on either side to the sound of applause.


	4. Sex and Scandal

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! ^_^ okay, this is where the M rating comes in. This chapter will include boy X boy sex as well as foul language, slight violence, and various grammar mistakes. All of which are my fault. I am also going to add crime to the genre tags as that's the direction it's eventually going to go. But not now. You are warned. Also in my world STD's don't exist but they do in the real world so wrap it up. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine and don't steal candy from babies. **

* * *

Since they weren't having glee until the following Monday, giving them time to practice their numbers, school was remarkably boring. Kurt made it through until lunch by doing the homework assignments for other classes. They may have the same name, but this was McKinley, and the classes were at least a year behind his previous school. Once those were done he started writing out E - mails to friends back in California. The teacher hadn't looked up from her romance novel the entire time she'd been lecturing in monotone, so the chances of getting caught were slim.

After class he made his way to the cafeteria and plopped down in the seat next to Brittney. She took one look at him and patted his head in sympathy.

He had just taken out his lunch when he noticed a group of girls at the cheerios table all giggling and pointing at him. They made their way over and one sat opposite him while the others hung back. She just stared at him blankly, and after his day he was about to tell her to fuck off. Instead he went with "Um. Hello?"

That was met with squeals and more giggles before the girl across from him, obviously a leader of some sort, asked, "Are you really Kurt Hummel?" Kurt sighed and prepared himself for the question about the local gay kid and why he was back. After this morning's display display he knew news would travel quickly.

"Yes that's me."

Instead of questions about what he was doing back, the girls just squeeled again. And people wondered why he was gay. "I've wanted to go into modeling like my whole life. Like seriously. And I love your style. When you did that advert for swimwear I swear I like died. Will you sign this for me?" Kurt looked down and sure enough she was clutching a magazine open to a page of Kurt wearing swim trunks and holding his body over a girl in a white bikini. He was on top of her with only about three inches separating their bodies and one of her legs was hooked behind his back. He smiled.

"Sure. You got a pen?" She giggled and handed over a purple sparkling one.

"What's your name?" She told him and he wrote out 'To my gorgeous friend Ashley, dream big, Kurt Hummel.' across the bottom of the page. When she read it, she squeeled and ran around the table to kiss him on the cheek Before her and her friends dashed off back to their table.

Kurt looked up to find the entire table watching him. Sam, Puck, Santana, and Britt in amusement and the others in confusion.

"What?"

"Dude, what was that about?" Finn asked though it was mumbled by a mouthful of fries.

"They wanted me to autograph an advert."

When Finn just looked at him confused he said "I got paid to stand around practically naked and chick's dig it."

"Ooh! You mean like modeling and shit?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Modeling and shit."

Sam pulled Kurt's black leather portfolio out of his bag and tossed it to Finn.

"Hey! Fucking theif!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I have an awesome new friend to brag about here. If it calls for swiping, I swipe."

Finn was looking at the first couple pages of Kurt with another guy with his nose scrunched. Kurt could tell when he'd gotten to the first picture of him and a girl because his jaw dropped and his eyes glazed over a little.

Artie grabbed the book and whistled. "Lucky man! Do you have her number?"Kurt tilted the book so so he could see the picture. "That's Sarah. She's sweet. That was my first shoot with a girl. I got yelled at for the grossed out look on my face when she pressed her boobs against me. There were about three shots we couldn't use because of it. And yes I have her number."

Artie flipped through the next few pages and stopped. "Is that Santana?"

It was a photo of Kurt and Santana where both were dressed in formal wear and Kurt his hands on her waist and had her lifted over his head.

"Yeah that was during a spring break when Santana, Brittney, and Puck all came to see me. I had a shoot, but the model I was supposed to work with gained like 15 pounds and didn't fit the dress. The guy in wardrobe just walks over to Santana with a tape measure, sizes her waist, and tells her to suit up. Paid good money though."

Santana nodded. "I did two shoots with him and Britt did one. They even contacted Puck for a solo on sportswear." Puck nodded. "Paid way better then pool cleaning."

"They came out to California to see you? " Mercedes asked. She looked jealously at at the three, as if they had betrayed her by going to California without her.

"Of course they did." Kurt spoke "We talked almost every day after I left. I paid for for them to come see me every spring break and every other Christmas break, and I came back here on the other Christmas breaks and summer vacation. Puck even flew out to surprise me when I did a few shows."

Puck blushed slightly at this, but nodded.

"Why them?" Asked Mercedes "I thought we were tight."

Kurt sighed and and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we were too. You were the only one I bothered to tell I was leaving and the only time I heard from you for two years was a group text saying that if I didn't pass it along, I'd have bad luck for seven years. Why should I have called you up and invited you to Cali? When I left Puck texted me for the entire drive. When I was freaking out over my first solo, Santana video called me and spent three hours helping me pick an outfit. When my football team went to state, they all skipped school to come see it. Britt even made a cheer uniform in my school colors."

"I was there for them too. I got here hours after Beth was born and stayed with Puck for a week. When the girls went to nationals for cheer, I was in the audience. When Brittany went to DC for her Leaders of America tour, I helped her plan what to wear every day and sang her to sleep at night. All four of us were in the ER when Pucks little sisters appendix burst. That's what friendship is. It's a two way street. And they have been the best friends I could ask for. Why would I put in the effort for someone who forgot about me two days after I left? Because you care now that you lost out on the benefits package?"

Mercedes turned red but didn't have time to answer before Rachel pulled the book out of Artie's hands and flipped to a page with Kurt in nothing but tight fitting jeans. She made an outraged sound. "I hope you realize these will follow you for the rest of your career! I expect something like this from Santana of course, but I never thought you'd want want to appear cheap. What if the board at Nationals saw this?"

Santana snorted. "First of of all, man hands, it's not cheap. I wore more in those photos they you're wearing now. Second, who do you think won nationals last year? Kurtie here kicked ass."

Sam nodded. "I saw that trophy."

"I thought St. James won it." Finn stated.

"Jessie St. James?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded. "I've met him. Bit of of a bitch, but really bendy." Santana raised an eyebrow. "Really bendy Santana. Besides we didn't talk much. But no, they came in first in the initial round when they picked top ten but after the final round, they came third."

Rachels face turned red. "You dated my ex-boyfriend? He wasn't even gay!"

Kurt laughed. "Not gay? Seriously? Have you even met him? And no I didn't date your ex. Fucked is the word you're looking for."

Finn held out his fist and Kurt smiled and bumped it with his own.

"Finn!" Rachel screeched.

"What?! Gay or straight, bendy is usually a good thing!"

"Amen!" Yelled Artie holding his fist out to Kurt. He rolled his eyes and bumped his fist to Artie's.

"By the way guys, we have to cancel game night. I got grounded for trying to cook and getting eggs on the ceiling. " Finn said with a slight blush.

"Why don't we do it at my place on Sunday then? I've got a set up in my room." Spoke Kurt.

Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie, and Puck all nodded and the bell sounded to usher them back to hell. Kurt grabbed his portfolio with a glare at Sam and shoved it in his bag and made his way too his next class.

* * *

Later that day I'm weight lifting, Kurt was spotting Sam when Karofsky and Azimio made their way over.

"Hey lady boy. I heard you were back in town! And here I thought we finally had a Fairy-Free school!"

Kurt looked up at Azimio and rolled his eyes.

"You never know. Didn't you hear about Karofsky's obsession with junk?"

"Don't try to push off your perversion on my boy homo."

By now Kurt was three feet from Azimio with Finn and Sam flanking him.

"Listen Adams. I don't like you and you don't like me. If I even had to look at you or your boy naked, I'd probably gag. You don't turn me on. I do not want to fuck you. And I get plenty of ass without having to force myself at anyone. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Before anyone could react, Azimio and pulled his fist back and aimed a punch straight at Kurt's face. Finn closed his eyes waiting for a crunch, but it didn't come. Instead Kurt brought up his leg and kicked Azimio's hand before bringing his knee up to his gut. He grabbed Azimio by the wrist and brought it behind his back, simultaneously kicking his feet out from under him.

Azimio was face down on the floor with Kurt's knee holding him in place and Kurt had his wrist in a grip behind his back. Karofsky made a move forward only to be blocked by Finn and Sam.

"Let's do this again you pathetic substitute for spam meat. The less I have to touch you the better, but just for future reference for you AND your ape over there, fat is not intimidating, it's disgusting. Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. Do you understand?" Azimio kicked his legs and tried to get away, but Kurt just pressed his knee harder into his back. "I asked you a question."

"Fine! Yes!"

Kurt pulled his arm tighter

"Yes what?"

"Yes I understand! I'll stay away from you!"

Kurt stood and delivered a kick to Azimio's side.

"That's for all those dumpster tosses. And I'm glad we understand each other."

* * *

Kurt waited the rest of the day to be called to the office, but it never came. He guessed being beaten up by the resident fairy was a reason to keep your mouth shut.

Regardless of if he'd admitted to It, the entire school knew. Or at least that was his assumption when he'd gotten a standing ovation as he passed the AV club. The wink from Santana when it happened made him think she may have had something to do with it.

* * *

That night When Kurt got home he was sitting alone in his room. His homework was done, he and Sam weren't practicing today, and the guys weren't getting together until Sunday. There was really nothing to do. Deciding he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing on a Friday night, he pulled out his phone and searched for gay bars in Lima. Surprisingly there was one about two miles away called scandals. He went to his closet and threw on a pair of black leather pants and matched it with a black tank that had corset strings covering the back. You could make out the music note tattoos covering his upper back. He added a silver music note earing and a silver buckled belt and made his way upstairs.

"Hey dad, I'm going out okay?"

It was a surprise, but after so much time apart and getting into the same hobbies his father had stopped treating him like glass. There had been an embarrassing sex talk, but Burt trusted him to be careful and to do the right thing.

Burt gave his son a hug and said "Be careful kiddo. Call me if you need a ride."

Kurt nodded and made his way to his Jeep.

It only took five minutes until he was pulling up outside a small club. The doorman didn't even check his ID before gesturing him inside and following the sight of his ass. Kurt winked and made his way to the bar. There were tables and booths off to one side and a stage against the far wall with a dance floor in front of it. There were a ton of people crowded on the floor, and while the stage was empty, lady Gaga was blaring on the speakers.

When the bartender made his way over he asked for whatever beer was on tap over the blaring of the music. He'd only downed half of it before a cute blond in a cupboard tight white shirt was asking him to dance. He set his glass on the bar before making his way through the sea of bodies. He danced for well over an hour going from one partner to another, reveling in the harsh beats and slick skin.

He was dancing by himself when he felt a pair of hands settle on his hips and a firm chest against his back. He turned and came face to face with what he was sure had to be sex on legs. He hooked his arm around the strangers neck and rotated his hips. The man was only about an inch taller then him so when he groaned Kurt felt the breath against his ear. The man moved his hand from Kurt's hip to his ass and pulled them closer together. They danced for five more songs, each one becoming more and more teasing. When he was felt the man slide his hand into the hem of his jeans he nodded against the the man's neck.

"Your place or mine?"

The man shivered and said "mine is empty but about an hour away."

Kurt thought for a minute before saying "Hotel is only 5 minutes from here. I'll pay?"

The man nodded and and Kurt grabbed his hand and they made their way to his Jeep.

Kurt had only ever ever had one one-night-stand. It had been right after his team won nationals. They had gone to a nearby club to celebrate their last day In New York where he met up with Jessie St. James. He knew Jessie had a reputation, and both had agreed it was a one-off. They had gone back to the hotel and stayed up all night and ended it with 'thanks' the next morning. He'd been with three other people but they had all been relationships. Kurt knew the chances of a relationship in Lima was slim so when the stranger pushed him up against the side of his Jeep and began devouring his neck he tilted his neck head to the side and moaned. He ran his hands down down the man's body and grabbed his hips bringing them flush with his own.

"Fuck you're so hot. I saw you dancing and couldn't keep my hands off you. Those fucking hips!" The man went back to running his hands over Kurt's chest and bit his ear.

"Seeing as how you're about to- Shit!- either fuck me or get fucked by me, hopefully both, call me Kurt."

"Seb-Sebastian. Hotel?"

"God yes."

Kurt made his way to the other side of the car and shot a quick text to his dad saying saying he wouldn't be home. Which was most likely spelled wrong as the man, Sebastian, was running his hand up Kurt's thigh. He made the trip to the hotel in 3 minutes.

It took one uneasy conversation with the front desk, and one ridiculously long elevator ride, but finally Kurt opened the door to room 519 and promptly pushed Sebastian against it. He pinned him there with his body and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. It was hard and unyielding and he moaned when Sebastian pressed back just as hard. He ran his tongue over the seam of Sebastian's lips and moaned when the man opened for him. He explored the man's mouth before tasting his tongue with his own and his cock hardened even further at the taste. He kissed a trail down Sebastian's neck and gripped his ass with both hands.

"Fuck yes. Bed. Please."

Kurt picked him up and heard Sebastian moan as he wrapped his legs around him. They made their way to the bed where Kurt fell back with Sebastian on top of him and straddling his hips. Sebastian ground their hard cocks together and Kurt moaned.

"Fuck. So good. Too many clothes. Stand up and take them off for me." His voice was heavy with lust and his head was swimming, but Sebastian had his full attention.

Sebastian stood and pulled his t - shirt over his head and moved his hands down his body before removing his jeans revealing nothing underneath. Kurt's eyes darkened as he took him in. His skin was smooth and tan and his muscles where cut into a perfect four pack leading down to the 'v' of his hips. And his cock. Fuck.

He heard Sebastian chuckle and realized he'd said the last part out loud. Sebastian straddled his hips and pulled his tank over his head revealing slightly more defined muscles. He took Kurt's hands and pushed him back, pinning them above his head with his own. He ran his hands from Kurt's wrists, down his well muscled arms, to his chest where he pinched Kurt's nipple lightly before soothing it with his tongue.

Kurt moaned and flipped them over before standing and removing his jeans.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the size of his cock before grabbing his hips and pulling him back on top of him. He trailed a hand down Kurt's body and gripped his length. "I am so getting this inside me."

"Fuck anything."

Kurt kissed his way down Sebastian's body, teasing the lines of his muscles until the man was moaning incoherently, thrusting his cock against him.

"Please, Fuck! Need- I need-"

Before he could finish his sentance Kurt was between his legs and swallowing half of his cock at once.

"God yes! Fuck your mouth is better then your hips. So good- so fucking good!"

Kurt moaned around Sebastian's cock before pulling back and swallowing the whole thing.

"Fuck! Can't- gonna come. Need to stop."

Kurt pulled off and grabbed the small bottle of lube from his discarded pants before returning to the spot between Sebastian's legs.

"I'm quite sure that's the point."

He popped the cap on the lube and smeared some over his fingers before licking a long stripe up the under side of Sebastian's cock. He liked a circle around the tip before sliding down at the same time he breached Sebastian's tight hole with his finger. He moved his finger slowly, mimicking the actions of his mouth. He looked up and moaned at the sight before him. Sebastian was panting with a light sheen of sweat covering his face. His back was arched and his hand came up to grip Kurt's hair tightly.

Kurt pulled his finger out and added a second one. He scissored them slightly and Sebastian let out a loud curse. He hummed around Sebastian's cock and repeated the action with his fingers and felt Sebastian go ridged at the same time as the hand in his hair tightened and he felt the man come in his mouth.

As Sebastian played out his orgasm, Kurt continued to move his fingers in and out of his tight channel, moaning at how the muscles squeezed around them.

When his orgasm completed Sebastian leaned up on one elbow and crushed his mouth to Kurt's. He winced once at the sensitivity of Kurt's fingers in his hole before nodding for him to add another.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours before Kurt crooked his fingers directly into Sebastians prostate.

"So fucking tight. So responsive. Can't wait to be inside you."

"God please! I need it. Need you to fuck me."

Kurt removed his fingers and poured a generous amount of lube on his cock. He placed Sebastian's legs on his shoulders and slowly inched his cock inside of him.

"God your still so tight. Fucking squeezing my cock. So good."

He bottomed out in Sebastian's ass and both moaned.

"Hard. Fuck me hard. So fucking big."

Kurt growled in his throat before pulling all the way out and slamming back in.

"God yes! Just like that. More."

Kurt pulled out so just the head was still in before slamming forward and repeating the action.

The pace was hard and brutal and Kurt knew they'd both be sore tomorrow, but right now Sebastian was moaning and diving his heels into Kurt's back and that was all that mattered.

He shifted his hips and Sebastian screamed. He adjusted his angle to pound into the same spot over and over again. He knew he wasn't going to last long so he moved one hand and used it to grip Sebastian's cock.

"Fuck you're so good. So fucking good. Sebastian I can't-"

But Sebastian never found out what he couldn't do. The fire in his spine spread and exploded and he was coming hard all over both of their chests. When Kurt felt The tight squeezing of Sebastian's muscles on his cock he knew there was no more holding out. He tripped over the edge and released Sebastian's tight heat.

Kurt collapsed on top of Sebastian and buried his head in the taller man's neck.

Sebastian grabbed his hair and moved his head to press their mouths together.

"That was unbelievable. Can I keep you?"

Kurt laughed. "Play your cards right. Shower?"

Sebastian nodded and they made their way to the small bathroom attached to their room. The shower was slow as they took their time exploring each other's bodies. It was unhurried and sensual and took even longer when Sebastian dropped to his knees and took Kurt into his mouth.

Eventually they made their way back to bed where they had little energy for anything but talking. Kurt was surprised to find he really liked Sebastian. He was sarcastic and smart. He had a fascination with history and loved to sing. He had lived in Paris where he found a great interest in fashion but had little time to express it living in a private school. He hated his father, and was indifferent toward his mother, but adored his sister. She was only six, and was one of the reasons he decided to go into pediatric medicine. He liked to kick box and was in a club for it at Dalton Academy along with lecross.

Sebastian was also fascinated with Kurt. He told him all about the abuse of growing up in Ohio, along with his transfer to California where he pursued football, fashion, modeling, and various odds and ends. He talked about his best friends, now including Sam in the number, and about his dedicated father. He told him about deciding to return when he got home for summer break to discover an entire shelf dedicated to slim jims in the kitchen. Only months after a heart attack. He talked about his dream of going to New York and how there were too many things he wanted to do to narrow it down.

Kurt had never connected with another guy so quickly and late into the night he found himself sharing secrets not even his best friends knew. Sebastian was so open and shared just as much with him. He knew that tomorrow was going to hurt. This wasn't Jessie, and 'thanks' would never be enough. When Sebastian told him about his long line of hook-up he had used to pass off his overbearing father, Kurt felt his heart sink. It would be no surprise if he woke up alone tomorrow. The only thing he could do was appreciate what he had while he had it.

Eventually both fell asleep. Sebastian with his head on Kurt's chest, and Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around his waist

* * *

Kurt was having an amazing dream. The body behind him was flushed and a hot wet mouth was trailing his shoulder blades. From the hand pinned below him, calloused fingers were ghosting the outline of his cock and the other hand was three fingers deep in his ass. He slowly came to awareness and realized he wasn't dreaming at all. Sebastians hard cock was pressed against him as his fingers slowly stretched him open.

"Fuck!"

Sebastian laughed and the vibrations echoed through his body.

"Morning sleepyhead. Glad you're up cause I can't really do this next part without you."

Kurt groaned and turned toward Sebastian for a harsh kiss.

"I have no idea how you did that without waking me but you are far too coherent."

He pushed Sebastian onto his back and straddled his hips before sinking down on to his cock. There was just enough lube to make the friction delicious and Kurt moaned.

"Fuck! Add your ass to the list of things that should be illegal."

Kurt let out a mixture of a moan and a luagh.

"Apparently I have to work harder if you're still talking."

Sebastian dug his nails into Kurt's hips and pushed up, fighting back a groan when Kurt rotated his hips.

"Less talking more- FUCK! Just like that."

Kurt laughed and lifted his hips again and slid back down agonizingly slowly. He repeated this action over and over until Sebastian was using a mixture of praise and death threats, begging him to go faster.

"What's the magic word?"

Instead of answering, Sebastian flipped Kurt on to his stomach and pulled his ass into the air. He bent down behind him and licked a trail from his balls to his tail bone.

"Oh fuck yes! Sebastian, please!"

"See if you knew the answer to your own question why'd you ask me?"

Before Kurt could reply, he circled Kurt's hole with his tongue.

"Yes! Oh god, fuck, you win just fuck me."

Sebastian laughed and positioned himself behind Kurt and lining his cock up with his hole.

"I swear if you don't-"

Before he could finish, Sebastian slammed his hips forward. Kurt arched his back and moaned something that sounded vaguely like Sebastian's name and the word 'more'. He didn't need to be told twice. Sebastian set a punishing pace, not leaving any time for Kurt to say anything but 'yes'. He plastered his chest to Kurt's back and their sweat soaked skin slid and slapped together over the sounds of moans and pleas.

His nails dug into Kurt's hips and he saw Kurt reach down and grip his own cock.

"Fuck you look so good. Flushed and begging. Fuck I can't-"

"Come in me. Fuck fill me please! Need it."

Sebastian slammed into him four more times before he came hard into Kurt.

Kurts moans got impossibly louder when the hot come coated his abused ass and he followed shortly after.

"You know as far as ways to shut me up, that is by far my favorite."

Sebastian smiled "Well you did say preferably both and check out is in an hour."

"Good thing because I really want to take another shower with you."

Sebastian smiled and jumped out of bed, dragging Kurt with him.

* * *

"So." Kurt was pulling his pants on when he heard Sebastian speak.

"You know Westerville isn't that far away. And there are like.. places to eat and stuff. Here and there. "

Kurt smiled and turned around. "Why Sebastian, are you asking me out on a date?"

Sebastian's blush and shrug made him think the man hadn't done this often.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. We can eat and stuff. Tomorrow good for you? We can go out out to lunch and then there is a guys night at my place. You could come If you want to."

Sebastian smiled and nodded before pulling Kurt in for another kiss. One which he willingly returned.

"Here switch me." Kurt said holding out his phone. They switched phones and added the others number.

"We better go get your car before someone thinks you let a guy drag you off to a hotel."

Sebastian laughed and they left together. And if Sebastian grabbed his hand on the way down the elevator, neither said anything.


	5. Police men and stalkers and dates! Oh my

**Hey all! Thanks for being so patient! Here's the next chapter! I have to post my other two stories next, but will update this one within a month.**

Sebastian Smythe did not panic.

It was a written rule.

He was calm, collected, and generally an asshole.

So when Sebastian Smythe came barreling through the Dalton common room at an amazing speed, running his hands through his hair, and mumbling to himself... Well it wasn't a surprise that he soon had five curious boys on his tail.

Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick all trailed a flustered Sebastian down the hall and into his and Blaine's room where they found him cussing and throwing clothes all over the floor.

It took five minutes and 20 discarded clothing items before he noticed his amused audience.

"If you're going to stand there you can fucking help!"

It was Blaine who eventually stepped forward and pulled the abused polo shirt from Sebastian's grip and ushered him to a seat by the desk.

"Just take a breath. In and out."

It showed how out of character Sebastian felt that instead of snarking he actually listened.

"Okay. Now. Why are you beating up your clothes?"

"I have a date." It came out rushed and kind of sounded like one word, but they understood none the less. Those who didn't gasp stared blankly. Except Jeff who giggled and clapped.

"You have a date? Like with a person? Where you make conversation? And doesn't consist of sex?"

Sebastian stood and threw his hands in the air. "I know! I know okay? I don't do this! I hook up and I leave in the middle of the night and call it a job well done! But..."

Blaine finally snapped out of his haze and spoke. "What the hell happened last night?"

Sebastian collapsed back into the chair.

"I don't even know. It was normal you know? I saw this guy on the floor, dancing. He was the sexiest guy I'd ever seen. I went up and danced with him, then we left together. We ended up at some hotel and had the hottest sex of my life which is.. You know... saying a lot. But as good as the sex was, that's usually where it ends. But then he started talking! And he's this great nice guy who's hot and amazing in bed, he was a model, a boxer, a football player, and he loves his dad. And has a great group of friends. He's getting out of this god forsaken state. He's fascinating. And he was interested in ME! I've never talked to someone like I did to him. He wanted to know everything about me and I just told him. And now we are going to lunch tomorrow and I don't know HOW to date. And what do you wear to lunch with a guy who's been in magazines!"

Blaine coughed to stiffle a laugh. Wes wasn't so lucky.

"Our little Sebastian is growing up and going on his first date!"

Sebastian gave him a death glare and David smacked him over the head.

"Well." Blaine spoke. "If it's just lunch I'd go with casual. Maybe jeans and a slightly nicer shirt. That green one. Brings out your eyes. As for how to date, all you have to do is talk and listen. You've gone through that before just trying to get in someones pants."

Sebastian took a breath and nodded.

"Now let's pick up your clothes and-"

Before he could finish there was a knock on the door frame. They all turned to see a woman standing there with a vase in her hand. A vase holding a dozen red roses.

"Sebastian Smythe?"

Sebastian just stayed quiet, mouth open, while all of the rooms occupants pointed toward him.

The woman set the flowers in front of him and held out a clip board which he signed absent mindedly.

She left and the room was quiet. All staring at the flowers. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Oh for heavens sake!" He walked over to the flowers and tore off the note and opened it. He cleared his throat dramatically before reading.

"Sebastian,

Hopefully I timed this right and these have reached you by the time you arrive back in Westerville. I couldn't stop thinking about you when you drove away this morning and wanted to let you know.

I found a nice place for lunch there in Westerville and will pick you up at Dalton at ten, if my ridiculous gestures haven't scared you off. Bring some clothes incase my friends keep us late.

Until then, beautiful.

-Kurt."

Sebastian smiled and smelled one of the roses mumbling "idiot" under his breath.

"If you don't want him, can I keep him?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian ran a finger along the flowers and smiled. "Sorry. I think think I want him."

* * *

Kurt arrived home that day and walked through the door whistling and smiling.

"Hey kiddo! Have fun?"

Kurt nodded shyly.

"I met a guy. A really nice one. We're going to lunch tomorrow."

Burt nudged him with his shoulder.

"That's great kiddo. I'm happy for you. I gotta get to the shop to check up Mrs. Wilson's car. I'll be back in an hour or two okay?"

Kurt nodded. Burt was almost to the door when he yelled out "No slim jims!"

Kurt just sat there in the quiet for a minute before pulling out his phone and making a call to the flower shop in Westerville. He knew it was cheesey and didn't want to embarrass the man, but he wanted Sebastian to know how far under his skin he had gotten.

Sebastian was special. He was amazingly smart, he was going places, he was sweet and witty. He was also insecure and hid it under mountains of sarcasm. Kurt wanted to be the one to open him up. He sighed and made his way down the stairs to his room where he stopped dead In his tracks.

The boarded up window was kicked in and glass was shattered all over the floor. Nothing really seemed out of place except his bed. He always made his bed when he woke up, and the sheets were ruffled as if someone had been laying in it.

On the other side of the room his dresser had clothes sticking out and his leather portfolio was open on top. He made his way over to it and his breath caught. It was open to a page of Kurt standing, shirtless, with the button of his jean undone. across the plastic covering the photo, 'Mine' was written out in crude lettering in what looked like blood. He stood there numb until the nausea welled up and caught him by surprise.

He covered his mouth and back tracked out of the room. The first call he made was to the police. He explained the situation with a shaking voice and nodded when they said they would send someone. Too flustered to remember they couldn't see him. The next call he made was to his dad.

"Hey bud! What's up? Did I forget something again?"

"No dad it's... Someone broke in to the house. In to my room. I called the cops. You don't have to come home, I just didn't want you to worry you If they were still here when you got back."

"Don't have to come- Kid that's the dumbest thing you ever said. I'm gonna stop by the electronics shop and pick up a camera for that damn window then I'll be home. Mrs. Wilson can wait. Better yet I'll get Rick in here. Either way we're doin' something about that window. I'll see you in an hour."

The phone beeped signaling the end of the call and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to deal with this alone.

* * *

Fifty minutes later Burt Hummel walked through the door holding three boxes. One with a camera on it, one with a monitor, and one with what looked like a VCR player.

"Hey kid. I got a few more cameras back in the truck. And the boards for the window. You wanna get those?

He looked up to see Kurt was surrounded by officers. One of them held up a hand.

"I got it. They still need to talk to both of you."

He nodded his thanks and made his way to his son.

"So what is going on here?"

"Mr. Hummel, from what we can tell it looks like someone has been stalking your kid. We have two previous reports on file of breaking and entering at this residence is that right?"

Burt nodded.

"On both occasions the perp entered the basement window. Once it was found open, another time You reported a missing journal and clothing items?"

Burt nodded again and Kurt spoke.

"It was underwear. I was missing underwear."

The mans eyes widened, but he continued.

"This time it looks like the perp kicked in the wood in front of the window, breaking the glass and laid down in your son's bed. He went through his clothes and took a sweatshirt, and wrote a sexually possessive message on a photo of him. From what we gathered from your son, he went out last night and met up with another male. We believe that if the stalker saw your son out last night, it may have triggered the attack."

"We have identified that the message on the picture was written in blood. We took a sample and will be testing it to see if it's human. We also recovered hair from the pillow case on the bed and took some finger prints. We need both yours and your son's prints and DNA to rule them out. We also need to ask you a few questions about last night."

"The room is sound proofed. It was a gift to Kurt. To give him privacy. You can't hear anything from the rest of the house. I had no idea anything had happened until Kurt called me."

The man nodded and motioned them both to the couch where a woman was pulling out swabs and gloves.

"Well hopefully he'll already be in the system. That would mean we already have his prints and DNA on file. We also have shoe prints from outside the window. It leads to the theory of him seeing Kurt last night. Being over emotional could be an explanation for why he was so sloppy."

The cops left shortly after that with a promise to keep in touch I'd they found anything. Burt and Kurt spent the rest of the day cleaning up the glass and installing cameras. One at the front of the house, one at the back, and one on either side. They would record for a 24 hour period before rewinding the tapes and starting again. They replaced the window with ply wood and Burt didn't comment the fifth time Kurt put the same sheets through the wash.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up to the sight of his boarded up window and shuttered. He didn't really know what to think. A he felt angry that someone thought It was okay to violate his privacy. He felt embarrassment that someone had seen the most intimate parts of him without his permission. He felt guilt that He was bringing all this back to his father when all he wanted to do was help him. He looked at the clock which read 7:30 and smiled. There was one good thing about this weekend. He had just enough time to get ready before making his way to Westerville.

He hopped into the shower Then brushed his teeth and hair before standing in front of his closet. He pulled out tight faded jeans and slid them on before pulling out a black tank and a light blue button up which he left open. He slid a silver star earing into his ear and pulled out a silver studded belt.

Making his way up stairs he filled a thermos with coffee and kissed his father on the cheek.

"I gotta go pick up my date. The guys will be here around two. If I'm not back could you let them in my room?"

Burt nodded. "Sure thing kid. Drive safe, and text me when you get to Westerville."

Kurt nodded and made his way outside.

Kurt pulled up outside of a brick building and gapped. It was a perfect mixture of classic style and current safety measures. The building it's self was stone and looked somewhat like a castle, but the tall black fence and security cameras surrounding it were state of the art and somewhat intimidating. He checked his watch to see it was three minutes to ten and drove up to the maIn gate. There was a security officer there who took his name and photo copied his license before ushering him through.

He pulled up to a spot about 30 feet from the door and made his way inside. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. There were tall glass windows and bright chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. Boys in blue uniforms made their way in every direction. Kurt took a breath and walked over to the desk to the right.

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm here to pick up Sebastian Smythe."

The woman smiled brightly and looked down at a group of papers.

"Yes, you're on the list. You'll want to go to the common rooms. Up those stairs and first door to the left."

Kurt nodded his thanks and made his way to a twisting staircase.

When he reached the commons a blond boy was just opening the door.

"Oh! Hello! Aren't you cute? Are you new here?"

Kurt smiled. "No actually I'm here to pick up my date. Sebastian Smythe?"

The boys mouth dropped open before he mumbled "That lucky bastard. Well you're in the right place! I'm Jeff. Sebastian is right in here."

Kurt followed the boy into a large room with a TV and game systems on the far side and tables and couches surrounding the rest. Sebastian was sitting on the couch In front of him facing the TV with a bunch of other boys. His back was to the door and he was talking animatedly with a boy with gelled black hair.

Kurt walked up behind the couch and placed a kiss to Sebastian's neck.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see."

Sebastian jumped and stood.

"Kurt! I must have lost the time. I was going to meet you outside, I'm sorry."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and replied.

"It's fine. A hyper active blond named Jeff escorted me in."

Sebastian laughed and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, Kurt pulled him closer and ran his tongue along the line of Sebastian's lips. Sebastian moaned quietly and met it with his own before pulling back.

"Hi."

Kurt smiled. "Hi."

Sebastian turned toward the gathered boys and nudged Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, these are my friends. This is Jeff who you met, and his boyfriend Nick. This is Wes, and his bromance partner David, second only to his gavel, and this is Blaine. They are all in the Warblers with me."

All of the sudden the black haired boy, Blaine, spoke up.

"Oh my god! Your Kurt!"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "He just said that."

"No! He's Kurt Hummel!"

Most of the boys looked confused except Jeff who started looking between him and a magazine that Blaine had been reading on the table.

"No way! He is not. Are you?"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

Blaine started to bounce in place. "I'm a huge fan! I loved that advert you did for the teen LBGT campaign and I have three bow ties from your juniors collection last season!"

Jeff had run over to the magazine on the table and opened it to a page with Kurt dressed in a rainbow colored top against a white background. To the right was an interview for teen LBGT. It talked about his struggles as a gay teen and his work for the gay community along with how other teens could get involved.

"No shit! You're Kurt Hummel! There's been articles speculating Where you ran off to for three months! And you're in our common room!"

"Guilty. Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I do have a date to get to. Maybe I can come back and talk to you guys soon."

Without waiting for a reply he grabbed Sebastian's hand and His bag and pulled him from the room.

Once they were down the hall, Kurt pressed Sebastian against the wall and buried hIs head in the man's neck.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian smiled and tangled a hand in Kurt's hair.

"Hey, no. I'm sorry. You told me what you did. It's my fault for not looking in to it. When you said model I never figured you were so popular. I should have considered it and met you outside."

Kurt shook his head. "I love that you considered me a normal guy. That you didn't feel the need to look in to it. Besides it's not common to have to Google people in Ohio."

Sebastian laughed. "True. Now let's go Heidi Klum, you promised me food."

Kurt laughed. "I think I've proved my lack of vagina too thoroughly for that comparison."

Sebastian nodded and bit Kurt's ear. "Very thoroughly."

Kurt moaned and pressed his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian opened his mouth automatically and groaned at the taste of Kurt's tongue on his own. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled him closer.

Kurt traced his hands from Sebastian's biceps to his wrists, pinning the man's arms to the wall behind them and holding him there with his body. When air became an issue he pulled away. "I'd love to do this all day, but I did promise you food."

"You know you usually do the romancing before you put out."

"What can I say? I'm unconventional. If you'd like I can skip the romancing and just keep you in bed all day."

Sebastian nodded. "Who needs an education?"

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and they continued to his car.

* * *

It took half an hour to drive to a small cliff on the outskirts of Westerville. The sky was bright and a green clearing lead the way to a ledge overlooking the city. Sebastian, who had been to every high priced restaurant in the area, thought he'd never seen something more perfect.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought we'd eat somewhere a little more scenic."

Sebastian kissed his cheek. "I don't mind at all."

Kurt smiled and pulled a blanket from his trunk. He laid it out and pulled out a basket with sandwiches, strawberries, cheese cake, and potato wedges.

He sat down and held out a hand to Sebastian. Sebastian took it and let out a noise when Kurt pulled him on to his lap.

"So. Give me the Kurt Hummel exclusive. I want the five minute life story."

Kurt laughed and started serving the food.

"Well. I was born in Lima to Elizabeth and Burt Hummel. I think my mother stamped my gay card when she named me after a character from the sound of music."

Sebastian laughed and ate a strawberry, noticing the way Kurt's eyes zoned in on his mouth.

"I-I.." Kurt caughed. and Sebastian laughed.

"You were at the sound of music."

"Right. Well I was very obvious from a very young age. I loved Disney princesses and heels. The whole deal. My dad was this big burley mechanic, but he was always so good with me. Looking back, I can't imagine how hard it must have been. He was an asshole jock in high school. His words, not mine. He saw who I was, and who I was going to be, and changed his entire outlook for me. My mom... She was an angel. She always had this sort of glow around her. Like bottled unconditional love. She liked the piano and her voice was heaven."

"She made sure I experienced anything I wanted to. She let me have dolls and tea parties, put me through dance lessons and got me tutors, taught me piano and how to sow.. She was the perfect mother. When I entered school... well it wasn't easy. There was always something about me that was different. I was called gay before I knew what gay was. I remember crying for a week when I looked it up. The boys didn't want to play with me, so I started hanging around the girls. I think think I played up my fashion and my love of Broadway and such to fit in more with them."

"I really did like those things, but they weren't my world. I was afraid that if I was too much of a boy, the girls wouldn't like me either."

"My mother died when I was 8. it was hard, but me and my dad got through it by becoming even closer. He was like superman. Running a tire shop and raising me. And he made sure I wanted for nothing. If I wanted to play tea party, he sat there, pinky up, in his flannel shirt and ball cap."

He paused while Sebastian laughed and took a drink of water.

"By the time I got to high school, life was hell. I was too obvious to hide my sexuality, and to weak to deal with the repercussions. I was teased and hurt every day. They would throw slushees in my face, throw me in the dumpster, push me in to lockers. I guess I felt lost.

"On one hand I had friends who only liked the half of me I showed to the public, and on the other hand enemies who hated me for things I couldn't control. My only safe haven was my father. When I realized I was gay, I thought I was going to lose that. So I did the only thing I could think to. I joined the football team!"

This time the laughter was much louder. Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

"As you can guess It didn't go well. I won them a game and they thanked me by tossing me in a dumpster. I basically had a crisis and came clean to my dad. He wanted to get me out."

"He sent me to California to stay with my Nana. Nana didn't want me to miss out on anything. She's kind of a socialite and has her hand in everything. Her philosophy is not to let an opportunity pass you by. She introduced me to the person who directed my first modeling job."

"When I started at my new school I joined the football team, and the weight lifting class along with drama and glee club. No one batted an eye lash. It was pretty great. On one hand I got to continue the stuff I'd done here. I got to act and sing, I got to dance and join gymnastics, I got to join clubs completely dedicated to fashion. On the other hand I got to do things I'd only dreamed about. I was in football and weight lifting, which lead to boxing. I got to play video games with guys who weren't weirded out to hang out with me, I got to date."

"Meanwhile one modeling job lead to two, which lead to three and so on. When a photographer saw some of my own designs I'd worn one day, he suggested me for a design competition and my own junior line. I only ever wanted to follow my interests. I never realized people were following ME. I went to the store about a week later and saw myself on the front page of some tabliod. It was all about who I was dating. I didn't even know one of the people they had suggested. I Googled my own name that night. There were tumblr pages about me. Twitter accounts with people claiming to be me. Even a blog of a guy I'd gone on a date with describing every detail. I always though that people who are famous know what they are, you know? But there were pictures of me by my pool and outside my house that I hadn't even realized were taken."

"My life started getting more and more crowded after that. I was just kind of putting up with it until this summer. I came home the entire house was filled with junk food. Only months after my dads heart attack. I'd realized I'd gotten all I could out of California. So I came back. Now the tabliods and teen magazines are covered In 'Where in the world is Kurt Hummel?' headlines."

Sebastian pushed Kurt back on to the blanket and covered the man's body with his own.

"Well look at that. My very own celebrity. "

Kurt leaned up and bit the his ear, moving his hands down to grip Sebastian's ass.

"Won't your parents be proud?"

Sebastian moaned and ground his hips down.

"Who cares?"

"So what about you? What's your story?" He trailed kisses down Sebastian's neck and bit lightly where his neck met his shoulder.

"Fuck. If you want me to talk you have to stop that."

Kurt stuck his lip out in a pout before Sebastian leaned down and bit it.

"Okay, okay."

Sebastian rolled off of Kurt and took a drink.

"I was born in Westerville to Micheal and Marianne Smythe. My father is a lawyer. His father was a lawyer, and his father was a lawyer. There is a tradition I guess. In my family. The Smythe male is raised by nannies and house keepers. He goes to boarding school, then law school. He gets married to a woman with a good name who he secretly hates, then he takes over the firm and sleeps with the secretary of the month until he hands the business off to his own son. That's the way it's always been done. "

"My grandfather was an asshole. Hated everything that wasn't white, tax paying, and republican. He went went to work and screwed a hundred woman closer to my age then his, while my grandmother drank herself to death and had the same pool boy living down down the hall for twenty years. Eventually she died and he followed 15 years later, married to a woman in her 20's."

"My dad doesn't care about race, but other then that he's exactly the same. Mother chooses not to drink, but Instead throws herself into clubs and charities that make my father look good and keep them apart at the same time. I was raised by nannies until I was old enough to be shipped away."

"When I was 11, my dad knocked up a secretary. They faked a pregnancy for my mother, then paid the woman off when the girl was born. I was 12 when she was born, but my sister became my everything. Cassiopia. That's her name. My mother can't stand her, and my father treats her like a mistake. I think she's perfect."

"When I was 13 she was diagnosed with Leukemia. They didn't even take her to appointments. The nannies did. That was when when I decided that I wanted nothing to do with them. Also when I decided to study medicine. I started raising my sister until I was 15. She went into remission the previous year and I came out to my dad in this huge fight and he shipped me off to Paris."

"I was so mad. Mainly because of Cassi. I started doing whatever I could do to get back at him. I got kicked out of a few schools, slept around, started mouthing off to anyone who would report back to him. It was the second that got to him the most. Having a gay son as a Smythe is worse then having a son who doesn't want to be a lawyer. He has an investigator that follows me around. Sometimes I'll find the guy and flip him off right as I'm walking into the gay bar."

"Eventually it was all I knew how to do. I'm 18, never been In a relationship, and hate my parents. I thought that was it for me. But then I met you. It took five minutes for you to get under my skin. I'm kinda flying blind here."

Kurt didn't really know what to say. Instead he straddled Sebastian's hips and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Sebastian grabbed a handful of his hair and within moments, both were laying down, Sebastian between Kurt's parted thighs.

"You have no idea what you do to me. You're so headstrong, and brave. So sexy. Fuck."

Kurt rotated his hips and his hard cock was met by Sebastian's causing both to moan.

"Does anyone else come up here?"

Kurt shook his head. "We're about 10 miles from the nearest road."

"Fuck thank god."

Sebastian reached between their bodies and used one hand to unbutton Kurt's tight pants. When he touched only skin underneath he moaned and wrapped a fist around Kurt's cock.

"Oh god, yes. So good."

Kurt ballanced on Sebastian's lap and pulled off his button up shirt and tank before reaching for Sebastian's who leaned up so it could be removed.

Sebastian was panting against his chest and delivering small licks to his nipple as Kurt reached down to unbutton his pants.

"Fuck. Seb. So fucking good. Want you in me."

"Yes. Fuck yes. Lube?"

Kurt moaned and gestured to the basket.

"Confident, Hummel?"

Kurt shok his head "Hopeful. Very, very hopeful."

Sebastian turned them over and grabbed the lube from the basket before carefully stripping off Kurt's shoes and socks and pulling off his jeans. Kurt shivered as the air hit his sensitive skin and moaned as Sebastian licked a strip from the top of his foot to his ankle.

"God I love your skin. It looks like caramel and feels like silk. I wonder how hard I'd have to try to mark you."

He bit and licked his way slowly up Kurt's leg to his knee before making his way back down and doing the same to the other.

"And these legs. Fuck they go on forever. And they're so strong. I want them wrapped around me. I want you to tighten them around me and pull me in as I fuck you. I want to feel the muscles in your thighs quiver when you come."

Kurt moaned as Sebastian trailed his hands up his thighs and his breath turned to panting the closer the man came to his cock.

"Fuck! Bas. Touch me. Please."

"Oh but I am touching you. Patience gorgeous."

He gripped Kurt's hips and kissed his hip bones on either side.

"I want to leave bruises here. I want to grab you so hard you feel my hands on you for a week. To remember how hard I took you every time you look in the mirror."

Sebastian's hands moved to Kurt's stomach and Kurt let out a whimper.

"Oh how I love this part. I want to trace every line and muscle with My hands, then my tongue. And when I fuck you, and you cover yourself in come, I want to lick it off."

He moved between Kurt's legs and proceeded to do just that. He followed every line with his tongue, stopping to pay extra attention to each nipple while Kurt broke apart into incoherent sobs and pleas. Finally he kissed his way up Kurt's long neck and to his open mouth.

"This mouth. Fuck. I want so much from this mouth. I want to kiss you. Taste you."

He reached for the lube and covered his fingers before pushing one inside of Kurt's willing ass. He kissed Kurt, probing the man's mouth with his tongue in tempo with his fingers.

"I also want to hear you moan. Beg. Whimper."

He pulled out his finger and added added a second, kissing Kurt's neck as he fell apart.

"Please. Sebastian please fuck me. Need it. Fill me."

Sebastian pulled out his fingers and added a third.

"That's it sweetheart. So sexy when you beg. Love it. Love to make you beg. Do you feel what you do to me? Gonna make it so good for you sweetheart."

Sebastian removed his fingers and moved Kurt's legs to his shoulders before sliding into him slowly.

"Fuck! Fuck your so tight. So tight for me."

"If you don't stop talking and fuck me harder I'm going to gag you and ride you."

Sebastian let out a loud 'Fuck' before pulling out and slamming back in.

Kurt's back arched and he moaned a mixture of 'yes' and 'more'.

Sebastian set a punishing pace, catching Kurt's moans and curses on his tongue and digging his hands into the man's hair.

They were both sweating and the heat of the sun warmed their skin to the touch. Kurt was gripping anything he could touch, from the basket to Sebastian's hair, to the skin of his back and sides. Every time Sebastian pressed in he let out a moan of completion.

"Touch me! Please Bas. So close. Need to come so bad!"

Sebastian angled his hips until Kurt screamed.

"No. You're gonna come just like this. Can you do it baby? Can you come from my cock?"

Kurt let out a groan that was half desperate plea and dug his heels into Sebastians back.

Two hard thrusts later he was coming. Covering his chest and Sebastian's.

"Fuck! Yes baby. So good for me."

Sebastian sped up his thrusts and moaned before exploding inside of Kurt.

He rolled to his side and pulled him into his arms.

"I think I like having my very own celebrity. "

Kurt laughed and buried hIs face in Sebastian's neck. "Bite me C W."

"Thems fighting words princess."

"Princess? I'm broader then you are!"

Sebastian laughed. "Yes. And make your living by being pretty."

They spent the rest of their picnic sniping at each other between kisses and bites of cheese cake.

* * *

When the two got back to Kurt's house, Kurt got out of the car and took two steps before realizing Sebastian wasn't following him.

He walked to Sebastian's side and opened the door.

"You'll be fine I promise."

The man looked at him with a sense of vulnerability that took his breath away.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He nodded and followed Kurt into the house. A large man in flannel and a baseball cap was sitting on the couch watching a game of some sort. From Kurt's stories he knew right away this man was his father.

"Hey dad! Anyone here yet?"

"Hey kiddo. Sam and Finn Are down stairs. Puck called the house phone cause you didn't pick yours up. He's about 5 minutes out."

Kurt nodded. "Dad, this Is Sebastian, Seb, this is my dad Burt."

Burt eyed him for a minute before nodding and holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you kid. Call me Burt."

Sebastian shook his hand and nodded. "You too."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and lead him toward the kitchen.

"I'm getting the snacks. Love you dad."

"You too kiddo."

Once they were in the kitchen Kurt leaned and and kissed Sebastian soundly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You know, I've gone 18 years without having to meet a parent. I don't think I was missing anything."

Kurt laughed. They loaded up with all kinds of sofa, some chips, cookies, and assorted other snacks and made their way to the basement.

Sam and Finn were there, already having claimed Kurt's TV, and we're watching a baseball game he had saved on DVR.

Finn saw him walk in and jumped to his feet.

"Dude! This set up is sweet! You've got like 10 speakers!"

Kurt laughed and bumped fists with Finn before walking over and giving Sam a hug.

"Finn, Sam, This is Sebastian. Bastian, Finn and Sam. We're on the team together. And glee."

Sebastian nodded to each man in turn just as their was some banging up the stairs. Puck and Mike came down carrying Artie's chair who had Pizza boxes stacked on his lap. Kurt went over and grabbed the boxes before they fell and helped get Artie the rest of the way into the room.

"Sorry about that man. I'll get a lift.

"Don't worry about it. I know what they cost and it's your house."

Kurt held out his fist and bumped it with Arties. "It's my house yes. And you're my friend. So I'm getting a lift. Shut up and grab a soda."

Artie laughed and wheeled over to do just that.

Kurt waved to Mike before running over and jumping on Noahs back.

"My love! You don't write! You don't call! How I've missed you so!"

Noah caught him and spun In circles. "You mus t miss me. To miss me makes these moments all the sweeter!"

Puck collapsed backwards on to the bed so that he was still on top of Kurt.

"Get your giant ass off me you shit!"

Noah just laughed and moved up so he was literally sitting on Kurt. "Oh how fickle is love."

Kurt brought up his leg and hooked it around Noah, throwing him off balance and making him fall to the floor.

"You couldn't handle me Noah."

Sebastian was looking at him with an eyebrow raised so Kurt gestured him over and pulled him on his lap.

"Bas this is Mike, Artie, and my very best friend Puck. Guys this is Sebastian."

Puck let out an exaggerate huff.

"I see. I've been replaced! Here I thought you loved the Puckasaurus! All that late night lovin he gave you!"

Sebastian just smirked. "If his ass was that tight, there wasn't much to replace."

Puck laughed so hard he fell off the bed again. "I like you preppy."

Kurt threw a pillow at both of them. "Let's not bond over my ass, thank you."

"Hey Kurt What happened yesterday? The cops came by my place asking about suspicious vehicles and requesting my finger prints."

Kurt shot a weak glare at Sam but figured he might as well answer since everyone was staring at him.

"You remember how my window was boarded up? Cause someone had snuck in here and taken shit?"

Sam nodded. "Apparently I've gotten myself a stalker. The cops figure they saw me out with Seb on Friday and got pissed. He broke In the board on the window and busted the glass. They came in and laid on my bed, took a sweater, and wrote 'Mine' across on of the pictures in my portfolio. They got his DNA and shit and dusted for prints. They think whoever it is is young or over emotional cause they left a bunch of evidence. Now it's just waiting. He may or may not be in the system."

As he spoke his grip around Sebastian got tighter and tighter. Sebastian turned slightly and kissed his cheek which made him relax.

"Dude! That's twisted." Sam shook his head. "Well I live across the street, so I'll be looking out man."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks. My dad put up cameras too so that should help."

The next few hours were spent eating greasy food, arm wrestling, talking about glee, and playing video games. Kurt got to know a lot about all of the guys and was happy about how well Sebastian got along with them. Sebastian and Puck seemed to spend the night competing for worst sexual innuendo and insult. After they had insulted each other's cock size, livelihood, mothers, financial situation, sexual history, and who Kurt loved more, they both shook hands and called it a draw. Kurt just rolled his eyes and went back to talking books with Artie.

It was 9 o'clock when everyone finally said goodnight and left back to their own houses. It was midnight when a sweat soaked Kurt and Sebastian fell in to a blissful sleep. It was 3 AM when his fathers panicked steps down the stairs woke them both up again.

"Kurt, some thing's happened. We need to go down to the police station."


End file.
